


Winchesters' Day Off

by Deans_Girl1968



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural (TV Show); Dean Winchester; Sam Winchester
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Dean realises that Sam is up to something, and someone is missing from the bunker
Relationships: Dean/Dawn (OFC)
Series: Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Winchesters' Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to have been away so long but I have so many stories in various states of completion that I think my brain froze. I couldn't concentrate on any of them. None are anywhere near finished, but I found this one tucked away in a folder that I wrote last year. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. This is just a bit of fun I hope you enjoy.

Dean smelt the coffee before he even opened his eyes. It wafted through the grate in his door, drifting across the room, over the bedclothes, and into his twitching nostrils.   
“Mmm….” He thought sleepily as he inhaled deeply, “Coffee”  
He swung his legs off the bed, stood up and shuffled, eyes still closed, across the room towards the door. Picking up his robe along the way and slipping it on.  
He opened the door and grumpily bellowed “You better’ve saved me some coffee Sammy!” as he walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. His brother was at the griddle flipping what appeared to be bacon. He took a deep breath “That’d better be proper bacon!” he grumbled  
“Good morning to you too,” Sam said over his shoulder. “Nice of you to finally wake up.”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Dean then noticed the table was set for two. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. Just thought, that as you’re missing a certain someone, I’d make your favourite breakfast.”  
“Sausage, egg and bacon? Real bacon?”  
“Yes, and yes real bacon” smiled Sam  
“Ohhkay,” Dean replied, as he poured himself another coffee, then slid into his seat at the table and looked at Sam’s laptop “Any of our kind of weird happening?”  
“No. Not that I can see.” Sam said placing a plate of fried breakfast in front of Dean, then closed his laptop and put it on the counter out of the way. “Maybe …. We can have a day off.”  
“Yeah, right,” Dean muttered, as he slurped a mouthful of hot, black liquid. “Ahh, that’s good. Just like …” He trails off “Heard from her yet?”  
“No,” Sam said, “It's only 9.30 am, check in’s around noon.”  
“Right,” Dean muttered again “so, a day off, huh? Might give Baby a bit of love. She could do with a deep clean.”  
“Sounds good” replied Sam while placing more bacon on Dean’s plate.  
“Yeah?” While I’m doing that Sammy, what’ll you be doin’ ?” Dean asked with a mouth full of bacon. He looked up at his smiling brother. Dean frowned knowing that that particular smile meant Sam was up to something.   
“I thought,” Sam went on “Seeing as there’s nothing on the radar, I could go and catch a movie”  
“Like at the cinema?” Dean asked before shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth.  
At Dean’s raised eyebrows he continued. “The one in town is showing a Star Wars marathon, and it’s been a while since I’ve seen them on the big screen.”  
“So you’re deserting me on our day off Sammy?”  
“Well, obviously I’m not going to leave you all alone Dean. You’ve got Baby to keep you company” Sam smirked  
“Sure sounds like it” muttered Dean cocking his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. Yep, Sam was definitely up to something. Then he caught a movement out the corner of his eye. His heartrate picked up.  
“Morning boys. Miss me?”   
At the sound Dean’s head swivelled to the kitchen doorway. Locking eyes with the woman standing there, he smiled broadly “DAWN!!” he yelled as he jumped up and went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to give her a long, slow, deep kiss. When he lifted his head he said “Missed you, sweetheart”  
“Missed you to Winchester,” she smiled “I hear you’ve got a day off!”  
“Yeap. Radio silence on our kind of weird today” he smiled widely  
“Thank you, Garth,” she thought to herself  
“Sam’s going into town for a movie marathon and ….” Dean said before he was interrupted by  
“Your gonna give Baby a bit of love and a deep clean.” She smiled and chuckled as Dean’s ears went red. She lightly kissed his mouth and said: “I’m all for you giving your baby a bit of love Dean, even a deep clean.”  
“You are?” he asked looking confused  
Then she winked at him  
“Oh…," He said then he caught on to what she meant “Ooohhh!” he smiled and hugged her tightly as he lowered his head again to capture her lips.  
“Guys? GUYS!!!” They heard Sam groan behind them “Okay, I’m outta here. Just…. just don’t do it in here. We prepare and eat food in here…. And clean up the bathroom afterwards.” They heard from further away before the slamming of the big front door.  
Dean groaned as he lifted his head “When did you get back?” he asked  
“Garth dropped me off about thirty minutes before you woke up.”  
“How are the girls?” he asked as he rubbed his hands slowly up and down her back  
“Everyone’s fine. Bess is out of plaster and the little ones are growing like weeds. They missed you. I’ve got a kiss for you from each one of them.”  
“Everyone?” he asked   
“Uh-huh. Garth included.” She smiled  
“Oh Chuck” Dean groaned  
She chuckled and hugged him tightly for a few seconds  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked before kissing her forehead lightly  
“Needed Sam out of the way. I know how you get when we start kissing” She waggled her eyebrows  
Dean chuckled “Hell yea. Kissing you leads to good things. Very good things.”  
She laughed “So your day off. Didn’t fancy going into town and watch Star Wars with Sam?”  
“Nope,” he smiled “I got my Princess right here in my arms”  
“Aww”, she smiled before gently kissing him on his cheek “I love you” she whispered  
“I know,” he smiled wiggling his eyebrows as he kissed her and swung her up into his arms bridal style. “Now about this deep clean of my baby?” he smiled wickedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Carry on my hero” she whispered as he carried her towards the bathroom and the giant bathtub. 

****** THE END ******

**Author's Note:**

> This made me smile as I re-read it and did a bit of a rework. So I hope it made you smile in this time of trial and tribulation.


End file.
